Fluff For Friends
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Ever since Nick has sent Rosalee a picture of the candy cotton unicorn he has bought at Portland Fair she has wanted one for herself... Nick fulfills that wish. Friendship fluff ensues


Sequel to 'Walking On Air' and 'Aftermath' set one or two days after 'Aftermath'. If you want to kill me for candy floss overload, I can only say: It was an evil plot bunny which I couldn't resist.

 **Fluff For Friends:**

Nick executes operation Fluffy Tuffy 2 with all the professionalism and planning of a true Detective. After his shift ends for the day (and he has suffered through Hank practically laughing his head off when he hears about Nick's plan) he drives back to the fair and buys a second candy cotton unicorn. This one is of light blue color but otherwise just as round and stocky as its predecessor.

Nick drives to Rosalee's shop without crashing or mashing his sticky mob monster – quite a feat in itself – and waits for the last customers to leave before he takes up position by the door.

Holding out the candy cotton unicorn so that it is the only thing visible through the door window he texts the fuchsbau and asks if she could let him in. Grinning like a madman he waits. Nick hears her approach but he really wouldn't have needed enhanced Grimm senses to notice when she has reached the vicinity of the door:

At first hears her light footsteps, then a gasp and finally something that is a cross between an excited scream and a squeal and more girlish than anything Rosalee Calvert would ever admit to doing!

Stepping through the door she looks from Nick to the fluffy unicorn and back to Nick, a look of absolute delight on her petite face.

"Nick, what... how?..." She cannot find the words to express what she feels. She has never been particularly girly not even as a young child but this... this is a secret wish come true. The Grimm doesn't look like a hardened warrior at all as his own expression mirrors the happiness and mirth he finds in his friend's warm brown eyes.

"Fresh from Portland Fair for the girlfriend of Mr. Grumpy-growls and the best female friend a Grimm Detective can imagine, this is Fluffy Tuffy 2 and it needs a new home."

He cannot help the boyish, charming little devil grin as he brandishes his present with a quick bow.

"Nick, this is..., it is so fluffy... oh, come in before someone sees us. But, oh, I love it!" She rambles as she ushers him inside. Nick completely understands her sentiment. It is one thing to go nuts about a piece of candy cotton but it's something entirely different to be seen doing it. She has a reputation to keep, after all.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Nick asks once they are safely in the back room of the Spice Shop. Rosalee practically glows with glee as she nods, turning and prodding the artistically twisted cloud of sugar. She has two reasons for her apparent happiness, though, at least one of which she won't tell her best friend about.

Her secret reason is that this is one of a few deeply cherished moments when Nick is completely free from what burdens his heritage has put upon his shoulders.

Her friend is by no means depressive or even prone to moping but between work as a homicide Detective and Grimm he has been through more things than she would wish on anyone. Add to that Juliette leaving him for the one thing for which he would have needed her support the most, to see him grin like a little boy turned dervish makes her glad to be here with him and experience this moment.

Her second all too obvious reason is that this fluffy, tuffy, stocky piece of candy is a childhood dream come true!

She gives Nick's present her undivided attention after they have both sat down on the sofa:

It's body is round, more like that of a hippo than what any self respecting unicorn would call its middle part. Four thick stumpy legs tuff out from the main cloud, a round head, a short stubby horn and all this finished off with a swishy, softly swaying tail. In short, it's perfect.

Next her attention is caught by a piece of paper attached to the stick with a piece of string. She cocks her head, brows drawn together in an expression of curious wonder.

"You have to read the note first. It's important." Smiling and shaking her head at Nick's antics she takes up the note and starts reading:

 _Nicholas Burkhardt's rules for buying, handling and eating candy cotton unicorns (and similar forms of shaped floss) and the aftermath thereof:_

 _1.) If you intent to have sex with your partner after buying and eating a Fluffy Tuffy you should_

 _1a.) not make him hold it for any amount of time or_

 _1b.) if you encounter a situation, where it is absolutely necessary for your candy cotton despising mate to hold it, bribe him with something that he likes more than he hates your new candy cotton friend._

 _2.) When eating a candy cotton unicorn always and exclusively start eating at the rear end! This is important, if you encounter any situation as detailed in section 1b), for it heightens its chance of survival when faced with a staring contest enacted by your mate._

 _3.) If your mate tells you that you get cranky from sugar flash withdrawal the day after you've eaten one of the aforementioned floss monsters,_ _ **believe him**_ _!_

(Nick remembers his own conversation of that kind rather too vividly to want to repeat it anytime soon!)

 _As difficult as it is to admit, it is probably true and you should take any such concerns seriously. Make sure to wait an appropriate amount of time before endeavoring to eat a Fluffy Tuffy again... this is beneficial for continued harmony in your relationship._

 _4.) If you have any further questions ask your local Grimm for advice and citation of personal experiences._

By the end Rosalee is giggling so hard that she hands the stick over to Nick so that her present doesn't take damage while she nearly bends with laughter. For some time the Grimm Detective is seriously worried that she has forgotten how to breathe but after a few moments she's in control enough to sit up again.

"I love it. Thank you, Nick." Warmth colors her words as she leans her head on Nick's shoulder, looking up at him with great affection. Over the years they have become close friends, confidants and all too often partners in crime when conspiring against their two grumpy beloveds. Nick puts an arm around her shoulders, drawing the fuchsbau into a gentle hug. His smile is content and she can tell he is at peace.

"Oh, I do have a question."

"Which would be?"

"Will you help me eat it or are you still bound by section 3?"

Mischievousness makes her soulful eyes spark. Nick heaves a theatrical sigh.

"Sadly I _am_ bound by section 3, but I tell you what: Why don't we take a picture before you eat it and send that to a certain grumpy blutbad who's too candy cotton unicorn discriminating by far?"

With honest to God glee they suit actions to words and take a picture showing them both together with the hippo turned unicorn in all its fluffy glory.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Sugary treat devoured, they are calmly drinking tea, when Nick speaks up again. Even before he begins talking the wise woman knows he's about to say something silly but utterly adorable. Nick fairly radiates giddiness and has that special kind of gleam in his eyes.

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

"Do tell." Nick moves closer and utters in a stage whisper:

"I made him hold it... for at least 15 minutes."

Rosalee tries. She really tries to keep it together and prides herself on being generally good at controlling her emotions.

But the picture of Captain Sean Renard, royal bastard and fearsome zauberbiest, holding the pink thing that Nick has send her a picture of, simply does her in! She dissolves into soft giggles while her eyes stream in profound amusement.

That Monroe storms in a moment later, a slightly harassed look about him, face falling when he sees he's come too late to stop his girlfriend from eating the aberration from hell, doesn't make it any easier to stop laughing.

"Nickolas Burkhardt, I take it all back! Grimms are exactly as devious as old lore depicts them! This was evil!"

"No, this was doing a good friend and wonderful woman a favor."

With that Nick excuses himself as quickly as only someone aided by Grimm powers can, laughing when Monroe takes up chase with a full out growl. Rosalee commits this afternoon to memory, storing it where her most cherished moments reside.

When her veggy blutbad mate returns from fruitlessly hunting down their local Grimm she first pulls him into a passionate kiss and then leans against his broad chest when he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, love. I don't react to sugar half as bad as Nick does." The smallest of giggles belies that fact.

"Oh, if only you knew, if only you knew." With a sigh of fond exasperation the clock maker mentally prepares himself for hours with his love on a sugar flash and begins to plot his revenge against a certain unruly Detective.

… Maybe he should ask Renard for ideas. The man is practically a genius when it comes to insidious plans and underhanded plots.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

This was the last Fluffy Tuffy appearance for now. ;) But there's more to come. Next up: 'Your Touch' in which Nick gets sick and Sean takes care of his Grimm.


End file.
